Días de locura
by Lenore Marcus
Summary: Este es un One shot, escrito en un formato que no uso normalmente, solo por diversión. Estas son las historias que surgen una tarde de aburrimiento cuando se ha comido demasiada azucar... ¿Qué pasaría si una servidora y su amiga se toparan de repente con sus amores platónicos de Resident Evil? ¿James Marcus, Albert Wesker y Billy Coen viviendo juntos en un departamento jodido?


-Días de locura-

Un buen día, dos buenas amigas se encontraban caminando por ahí cuando cayeron en un pozo el cual mágicamente y por alguna extraña razón las llevó al mundo de Resident Evil, donde por la magia de los fanfics, ya no había zombis, y Albert Wesker, James Marcus y Billy Coen vivían juntos en un departamento de una manera muy masculina y nada homosexual.

Esa mañana en particular, Albert Wesker se encontraba limpiando la estufa afanosamente:

Wesker: ¡Son un par de cochinos! (en tono afeminado) ¡Esta grasa no se quita!

Billy le contestó en un grito desde el baño (Y no, no estaba estreñido)

Billy: ¡No te quejes! (gritó asqueado) ¡Te reto a que intentes sacar las bolas de pelos que el Doctor Marcus deja en la coladera! ¡Qué ascooooo!

El mencionado científico se encontraba en su habitación planchándose el pelo:

Marcus: ¡Qué nenas me salieron! Esto no pasaría si se animaran a contratar a una chacha para que me… ¡Digo! Nos atienda como es debido.

Wesker: (en tono sarcástico) ¡Attsss! Ya habló el machote, el hombre de la casa… el que no puede salir a la calle sin plancharse el pelo, sin mencionar lo del vestido.

James se adelanta hacia él muy ofendido apuntándolo con su plancha para el cabello de Hello Kitty.

Marcus: En primera: Lo de la túnica ya lo aclaramos, y en segunda ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener mi cabello así? Tú has visto como se me esponja con este clima cuando no lo hago.

Billy miró a Wesker:

Billy: Eso es un punto a su favor… nadie quiere ver al doctor Marcus con afro. Además, no nos hagamos pendejos, Wesker, que también eres muy delicadito con tu greña. Ya te caché que el primer viernes de cada més vas a que te decoloren con peróxido.

Wesker: Tu cállate "Niño de mami"

El rubio había tocado una fibra sensible en el ex convicto.

Billy: (a punto de las lágrimas) Con mi jefita no te metas, pendejo…

Marcus: (cagándose de la risa) ¿Ves, Wesker? ¿Ves lo que provocas? Ahí va a ponerle la corona de lágrimas…

Billy miró al científico con resentimiento.

Billy: ¿Usted también Doctor? Ándele, ándele… ¡Sígame diciendo cosas! ¡Pero hay un Dios que todo lo ve! Y lo volverán a acribillar por pendejo y por culero.

Wesker: Ya cállense los dos… que ya va a empezar "María Mercedes"

Wesker se apresuró a sentarse en el destartalado sofá para despues encender la televisión en blanco y negro, donde sonaba el intro de dicha telenovela el cual Wesker cantaba y bailaba con entusiasmo.

Billy se acercó a él haciéndolo a un lado.

Billy: A ver, abre canchita… que quiero ver si logra escaparse del manicomio

Wesker se hizo a un lado de mala gana sin dejar de ver la pantalla mientras James Marcus los mira fastidiado.

Marcus: Ya no se sordeen y mejor dígame qué onda con lo de la chacha…

El rubio (oxigenado) volteó a mirarlo molesto un instante para después decirle con la mirada nuevamente fija en la televisión:

Wesker: ¡Doctor! Cállese… No me deja ver a mi "Mechita" En el comercial resolvemos ese pedo…

Marcus: (Sentándose junto a ellos) Está bien… nomas por que se quedó muy buena ayer…

Los tres miraban embobados en la pantalla como Thalía bailaba al ritmo del danzón.

Billy: Está re chula la Thalía…

Marcus: (mirando la pantalla) A mi gusto, le faltan pechos… y la verdad… me gusta más Mística…

Wesker: No mame, doctor…

Marcus: Pos eso es lo que quiero… (En voz baja apartando la mirada)

Wesker: ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Novia o vaca lechera? Además la Mística siempre anda con el mismo pinche vestido.

Billy: Si… pa' mi que ni se baña… (Rascándose la entrepierna)

Siguieron así un rato hasta que por fin llegó el comercial.

Wesker: Ora sí ¿Qué me decía, doctor?

Billy: Siii ¿Qué dijo de unos taquitos de trompo?

Marcus: ¡Yo no dije nada de unos pinches tacos! Lo que yo dije es que necesitamos una chacha. Y si está pechugona mejor.

Wesker: Usted no ha superado la etapa de lactancia, doctor… -.-U

Billy: Además, no nos hagamos pendejos, doc… Apenas tenemos para lo básico. Con eso de que a usted lo "despidieron" de Umbrella y no lo aceptan ni como ayudante del doctor Del Villar, y Albert… en Albert nadie confía… todo el mundo piensa que lo va a matar y a robarle, y yo pos prófugo y oficialmente muerto ¿De dónde sacamos pa' una chacha?

Y sí, era cierto, el doctor James Marcus se había visto reducido a cantante de camiones urbanos… y con lo poco culta que era la gente para la ópera… no sacaba mucho, hasta que aceptó cambiar de género y cantar cumbias. Se sentía tan humillado cambiando al "Barbero de Sevilla" por "Deele, dele nomaaas, con el garrote que le va a gustaaaar" Incluso había tenido que vender a sus amadísimas sanguijuelas al circo Ataide. Albert Wesker por otro lado tenía que depender del físico yéndose a trabajar de Stripper para un montón de viejillas ricas libidinosas. Si para James era humillante cantar "La cumbia del garrote", para Wesker era mucho peor sentir cómo le pasaban una tarjeta de crédito entre las nalgas y le dijeran "Cóbrate güerito"

Al que mejor le iba era a Billy, quien con el pretexto de estar prófugo y "oficialmente muerto" se quedaba todo el día en trusas mugrientas encerrado en casa viendo las caricaturas, engañando a los cobradores y robando las tangas de las hijas de las vecinas. Algunas veces se vestía de señora fodonga cuarentona con unos improvisados senos postizos de calcetín para poder recibir algo de aire fresco e ir a chacharear con las vecinas. Su vida no sería nada de no ser por los chismes de Doña Piedad, que de piedad nomás tenía el nombre.

Marcus: (deprimido) No, pos sí… estamos bien jodidos….

Wesker: Maldito narrador… ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar lo de la tarjeta de crédito? (Llorando mientras se mecía en un rincón)

Justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta repetidamente, lo cual alarmó a los tres hombres.

Wesker: Ay no… ¡COBRADORES!

Marcus: ¡ESCÓNDANSEEEE!

Albert se escondió bajo los cojines del sillón mientras James se metía en el congelador. Y Billy se dirigió inmediatamente a la lavadora… la cual no encontró en el lugar de siempre…

Billy: ¿Dónde jodidos está la lavadora?

Marcus: (desde el congelador) ¡La empeñamos el jueves!

Wesker: ¡Billy, ve y espántalos!

Billy: ¿Yo por qué?

Marcus: Cualquiera que te vea en calzoncillos saldría espantado.

Wesker: ¿Qué les haces que quedan tan "nejos"? Eran blancos cuando te los compré… ya están todos mapeados…

Billy: ¡Ya, ya voy!

Billy fue renegando mientras se dirigía a la puerta… Al abrir, no dio tiempo a la otra persona de decir nada… Sólo dio una excusa de el por qué no podían pagar… lo que fuera que fueran a cobrarles.

Billy: Ya… ya sé que no les hemos pagado pero les juro que…

En ese momento un grito agudo atacó sus sensibles oídos y sólo entonces el ex convicto se fijó en quienes estaban frente a su puerta… y a pesar de que todas las probabilidades estaban en contra… No eran cobradores…. Si no un par de encantadoras jovencitas, las cuales lo miraban fijamente, la más alta aguantándose la risa y la bajita tapándose los ojos y escondiéndose tras la primera.

Chica bajita: ¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO? Primero los perros pegados en tu casa y ahora este vato con los chones todos meados… Te lo digo Gaby, Dios está en contra de mi castidad…

Gaby (osea la chica alta): (riendo) ¡Ah, qué caray!

Billy se llevó las manos disimuladamente a cubrir su entrepierna, pues si bien en una situación normal no importaría que sus compañeros lo vieran en ropa interior, no era lo mismo que un par de damitas lo vieran… y menos con la ropa interior que llevaba... que estaba toda cochina y rota…

Billy: D-discúlpenme…

Entró corriendo al departamento dispuesto a ponerse los primero que encontrara… aunque fuera un vestido del doctor Marcus.

Billy: ¡HAY MUJERES EN LA CASA! :D (Emocionado)

En ese momento, los otros dos salieron de su escondite… no era algo de todos los días que un par de bellas señoritas los fueran a visitar. Pues si bien, los tres eran bastante atractivos, vivían en un edificio lleno de mujeres cuarentonas, divorciadas y desesperadas que solo con verlos los trataban como un pedazo de carne, como por ejemplo, su casera: La señorita "Selastraga" (así se apellidaba, y le quedaba por que cada que los veía, se los quería tragar), una mujer de 50 años, que usaba unos enormes anteojos redondos, con un ojo virolo, y unas enormes tetas… que le colgaban por debajo del ombligo y cada vez que levantaba los brazos, parecía que sus pezones se asomaban en busca de una víctima. Cada uno de ellos había sufrido por esa horrible visión: Billy no salió de la lavadora en un mes, alegando que solo así limpiaría su inocencia, Wesker estuvo encerrado en su habitación llorando hasta que no pudo más. Y James vomitaba con tan solo oir su nombre… había sufrido un trauma tan severo que estuvo a punto de renunciar a las tetas y tirar todas sus revistas de "La tetanic y algo más" de no haber sido por el no esperado apoyo de Wesker, probablemente hasta se hubiera vuelto gay. Y es que en más de alguna ocasión les había insinuado que no se preocuparan por la renta… que siempre había un modo de ponerse al corriente sin necesidad de efectivo… Como era de esperarse, la renta era lo único que pagaban de manera puntual. Preferían quedarse sin comer en un mes, que tener que enfrentarse a la señorita Selastraga y sus pezones del terror. Así que inmediatamente, Albert y James se asomaron de manera discreta para darles un visto bueno.

Eran dos chicas, una era alta, de piel muy blanca (pálida), cabello hasta los hombros rojo (teñido), grandes ojos Azules, labios medianos sonrosados y enorme busto, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el doctor. La bajita por su parte era algo rellenita, de cabello largo castaño y ojos cafés muy expresivos con una chispa de picardía. Al verlas los dos ex empleados de Umbrella se adelantaron a recibirlas muy amablemente.

Marcus: (en voz baja)Me quedo con la alta… tú chútate a la pequeña

Wesker: Por mí bien… tamaño práctico… (Sonriendo pervertidamente)

Los dos sujetos se plantaron en la puerta con sus mejores sonrisas y porte conquistador. Wesker con un brazo apoyado en el marco dejando lucir sus bíceps y parte de su abdomen, y Marcus con el pulgar metido entre la soga que cerraba su túnica acomodando su cabello sensualmente.

Marcus y Wesker: Señoritas… ¿Para qué somos buenos?

Las dos chicas abrieron sus ojos lo más que pudieron, y sus mandíbulas colgaban de sus caras… de pronto, la chica bajita comenzó a sacudir a su amiga.

Chicas: ¡Aaaaayyyy weeeeyyyy!

Chica bajita: Gaby…. Gaby… ¿Estos no son…?

Gaby: Dahg…

En ese momento la chica pelirroja comenzó a ahogarse con el caramelo que se tragó sin querer. James Marcus vió una oportunidad que ni loco desaprovecharía, se dirigió a ella para usar la maniobra de Hemlich (pinche pervertido) pero haciendo presión sobre los senos de la chica quien escupió el dulce unos segundos después, aún así no quitó las manos de ese par de pechos. Al soltarla, la pelirroja cayó desmayada ante la mirada aterrada de su compañera.

Chica bajita: ¡Pendejo! ¡Ya la mataste!

Marcus: Yo solo la quería sabro… ayudar…

En ese momento Billy llegó corriendo haciendo a un lado a James

Billy: ¿De qué me perdí?

Chica bajita: (Aferrándose a Wesker)¡EL ENCUERADO! D:

Wesker: Bien hecho, Billy :]

En ese momento el tatuado vió toda la escena: La chica bajita abrazada a Wesker y la alta desmayada en brazos del doctor Marcus.

Billy: Ya me jodí…

Minutos después, ya dentro del departamento, James había colocado a la pelirroja en el sillón y la castaña sentada en un pequeño taburete de madera. Los tres la miraban intrigados.

Marcus: A ver… déjame ver si entendí: Tú te llamas Blanca, ella se llama Gabriela… Vienen de un universo donde nosotros somos personajes de ficción de un videojuego. Llegaron hasta aquí por que cayeron de un pozo mágico ¿Y dieron con nuestra casa porque sentiste el olor de chicos sexys?

Blanca: Ajam :]

Marcus: Muy bien, cariño lo de sexys no te lo discuto, pero creo que estás un poco loca.

Blanca: ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces como sé que usted es el Doctor James Marcus, co-fundador de Umbrella, creador no reconocido del virus "T" que fue asesinado por éste papucho (señalando a Wesker) y el otro maricón de apellido Bikini… Birkin ¡Lo que sea! y Billy… Pos… es Billy, y también lo mató cuando usted estaba hecho tamaño sanguijuelón.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del científico y volteó a mirar a sus compañeros.

Marcus: (Llorando) Si es cierto… ¿Por qué chingados vivo con ustedes? ¡Me mataron dos veces, cabrones!

Billy: (Cantando a lo José José) Ya lo pasado pasaaadoooooo…

En ese momento, Gabriela comenzaba a despertar…

Gaby: Mamiiiiiii… soñé bien chidooooooo….

Blanca se apresuró al sillón con su amiga

Blanca: Gaby… encanto… qué bueno que dormiste bien y soñaste bonito; pero ni soy tu mami, ni es un sueño. Soy Blanca y esto no se qué chingados sea, pero está bien chingón.

Marcus: ¿Te encuentras bien, lindura?

Gaby abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro del mismísimo James Marcus… ese a quien siempre admiró, y amó desde la primera vez que lo vió en la pantalla de una de las computadoras de la UAT mientras veía la página de . Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse y enormes lágrimas bajaron pos sus mejillas

Gaby: (en voz muy baja) No mames…

Blanca: ¿Qué tienes Gaby? ¡Deberías estar felíz! Mira: Tu propio James Marcus en carne y Hueso… ¡Y MIRA QUE CARNE!

Gaby: (en voz muy baja) No pinches mames…

La chica se levantó un momento y lo miró como corroborando que era verdad… Hizo ademán de acercarse pero se detuvo… no sabía si hacerlo o no. Blanca: Manita, si lo vas a abrazar hazlo de una vez… no sabemos cuánto tiempo estemos aquí… lo cual me recuerda (Corre a sentarse en las piernas de Wesker) ¡Hola mi amorssss!

Wesker: ¿Qué pasó mi vida?

Blanca: ¡A chingá! Eso no me lo esperaba…

Marcus miró a Gaby y le dijo extendiendo sus brazos

Marcus: (confundido) Si quieres puedes abrazarme… no pasa nada.

La pelirroja al fín pudo articular palabra.

Gaby: ¡Te amo! (arrojándose a sus brazos) Te amo, te adoro, con todo y tu bizarréz y tu mente retorcida, con todo lo pinche loco que estás y tus sanguijuelas, te adoro y nada me haría más felíz que el que tu me amaras… pero eso ya sería ir mas alla de la perfección, porque suficientemente perfecto es el hecho de que estés frente a mí y no sea una alucinación… así que al menos déjame amarte… te prometo que jamás, jamás, jamás te traicionaré ni me comeré tus sanguijuelas ni te llamaré Jimmy…

Billy se le acercó cuidadosamente a Wesker y le dijo al oído:

Billy: ¿Y esta como supo?

Wesker: Acordamos no hablar de eso nunca… Lo que hace el hambre…

Blanca: ¿De qué hablan?

Wesker: ¡NADA! Ejem… (A Marcus) Uuuy doc... No va a encontrar otra así: ¡Cásese ahora que puede! No la deje huir.

Billy: (haciendo puchero) Si… y el pobre Billito se queda solito...

Blanca: ¡No, mi amor, yo te amo! (corre y se cuelga del cuello de Billy) siempre y cuando uses pantalones.

Wesker: ¡Oye! D:

Billy: ¿Qué quieres que haga "Wesky"? Soy irresistible :D

Por su parte, James Marcus no se había movido ni un milímetro

James: Guau…

Wesker: Es verdad ¿Cómo es posible? Soy mucho más sexy que Billy.

Marcus: ¡No, pendejo! No hablo de ti si no de… ella (señalando a Gaby con la mirada). Es que… tu sabes yo…guau… y lo que… lo que dijo fue tan… tan… tan guau.

Wesker: Bien, ya como sea ¬¬# Tenemos que hablar un momento… A solas.

Wesker se llevó a Billy y a Marcus a la cocina dejando a las dos amigas solas en la sala. Blanca miró a Gaby.

Blanca: Weeey… no puedo creer que estemos aquí… nunca me había alegrado de caerme a un pozo. Y mira que me pasa a menudo.

Gaby: Ay, wey… lo toqué… ¡Y no se frikió! Ni siquiera intentó alejarmeeee…

Blanca: Bueno, manita… hay que admitirlo James está raro… bueno siempre lo estuvo pero… ¡Esto es raro! O sea… ¿James? Viviendo con Wesker y Billy en un departamento jodidísimo….

Gaby: Creo que con todo eso no le queda una gota de sorpresa en su perfecto cuerpo…

Blanca: Jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado algo así: ¿Lo viste? Estaba tan cariñoso… platicador… ¡Y Wesker! Tan… Normalito. Billy es el único que sí es como me lo imaginé… A excepción de las trusas cochinas ¡Eeeewww!.

Gaby: Estoy felíz… estoy tan felíz… que tengo miedo U_U

Blanca: No pos sí… ¿Y si es un truco para hacernos cosas horribles y perversas?

Gaby: Pos qué rico ¿no? *¬*

Blanca: ¡GABYYY!

Mientras tanto, en la cocina.

Billy: ¡Wesker, hombre! Apenas me estaba ligando a la gordita…

Wesker: ¡Es MI gordita!

James: ¡Eso es lo de menos!

Wesker: ¡Claaaroooo! Como tú tienes a la grandota nomás pa' ti… A ver… compártela con Billy…

Billy: Neeeh, prefiero a la chiquita. Además se ve que la roja es mujer de un solo hombre y solo quiere con el doc.

Wesker: Eso sí… a nosotros ni nos peló…

James: (chiveado dándoles un manazo) Ya, pinche par de ardidos n/n

Wesker: Bueno, ya luego me arreglo con Billy… Hay qué ver qué aremos con ellas…

Billy: Pos en eso estaba, pendejo, pero tú me interrumpiste…

James: No, Wesker no habla de eso, Billy. Según nos dijeron, vienen de otra dimensión. No sabemos cuándo, o si volverán a su casa. Y mientras estén aquí están completamente desprotegidas: No conocen la ciudad ni tienen dinero, ni casa ni nada… Solo a nosotros.

Billy: ¿Y desde cuando usted es tan humanitario?

James: ¡Cállate Billy! Que si uno es malo, por malo… Y si uno es bueno por bueno ¡Chinga'o! uno nunca va a darles gusto.

Billy: Total, que se queden aquí ¿No? ¿Cuál es la bronca? donde comen tres, comen cinco. Así hay más posibilidades de dormir calientitos ¿O no doc? (picándole las costillas a James)

Wesker: No es tan fácil, Billy. Con lo perra que es la casera…

En ese momento, James vomitó incontrolablemente

James: ¡Saben que soy sensible a esa palabra!

Wesker: ¡Como sea! El chiste es que no nos dejará meter a dos chicas jóvenes y lindas a la casa, dirá que queremos hacer cosas "inmorales". Aunque en realidad le va a arder el que ya no estaremos libres para recibir sus… propuestas.

James: Lo mejor será mantenerlas escondidas hasta que…

En ese momento, oyeron los toquidos en la puerta. Los muchachos se asomaron por la cocina para ver que sucedía: Blanca se dirigió a la misma preguntándose quién sería. Abrió la puerta dejando entrar a una enorme mujer terriblemente fea, la cual las miró muy molesta y con voz chillona dijo:

Casera: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Qué hacen aquí?

Gaby: Usted es la… la…

Casera: Soy la casera.

Blanca: (invitándola a sentarse) Pero claaarooo ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? Si los muchachos no han parado de decir maravillas de usted.

Casera: (Ilusionada) ¿Hablaron de mí?

Gaby: Siii Dicen que usted es toda una dama… con ese porte distinguido.

Blanca: Una mujer super encantadora y bondadosa.

Casera: Conocedores… tienen buen ojo. Si lo soy… bonachona. Aunque el de pelito largo siempre se vomita óigame… deja los pisos todos pegostiosos..

Gaby: Ay sí… es que el pobre es muy enfermizo… su estómago es demasiado débil.

Casera: Y a todo esto ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos y que hacen aquí? No me digan que son sus novias… D:

Gaby: Ay no… ¿Cómo cree?

Blanca: Somos sus primas. Bueno, yo soy prima de Billy: Lilian Coen.

Gaby: Y yo soy Prima del doctor Marcus, Lenore Marcus. No me lo va a creer pero de pura coincidencia a ambas se nos antojó venir a visitarlos. Y hasta quedamos en el mismo avión.

Blanca: Si… Lo malo es que en el aeropuerto perdieron nuestro equipaje. Y pues pensábamos quedarnos en un hotel pero ya no hay de otra que quedarnos aquí. Pero claro, si usted nos permite… no queremos habladurías, usted ya sabe.

Casera: Claro, claro por mí quédense muchachas. Yo no hago caso de esas cosas… no.

Gaby: Ay mi primo tenía razón es usted un ángel.

Casera: Bueno, ahí les dicen que vine, ¿sí chiquitas?

Blanca: Por supuesto, en cuanto lleguen se los mandamos…

Gaby: ¡Chaíto!

Una vez que la mujer salió de la casa, los chicos respiraron tranquilos. Jamás pensaron que pudieran salir tan fáciles del apuro. Esas niñas no eran cualquier cosa.

Blanca: (cerrando la puerta) No chingues… pinche vieja feaaa

Gaby: (limpiándose las manos en la pared) Asco… viste esas.. ¡Le colgaban! Parecían badajos de campana. Ahora entiendo a mi querido James.

En ese momento los tres salieron de su escondite aplaudiendo.

Wesker: Guau, chicas… Impresionante.

Billy: ¿No que muy difícil, Wesker?

Wesker: ¿Yo como iba a saber que teníamos entre manos a un par de actrices?

Marcus: Un par de TALENTOSAS actrices, Albert…

Gaby: Bueno: Asunto arreglado…

Billy: Sí… pero ¿Cómo está eso de Lilian Coen?

Blanca: Se me ocurrió, amorss, mi segundo nombre es Lilia, así que lo anglosajonicé un poco. Además ¿No suena lindo mi nombre junto a tu apellido?

Wesker: Sonaría mejor con el mío.

Blanca: Pues sí pero cómo tu eres rubio… No nos creerían ni con pruebas de ADN.

Marcus: (acercándose a Gaby) ¿Y qué hay de ti, Gabriela? O mejor dicho… Lenore Marcus.

Gaby: (chocando tímidamente sus índices entre sí) Es mi nombre artístico desde hace algunos años, y el "Marcus" lo uso por ti -/-

Blanca: Arreglado este asunto, tengo unas preguntas: Para empezar ¿qué pedo con esta porquería de departamento? ¿Qué pasó con el centro de formación?

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí.

Marcus: Explotó ¬¬U

Gaby: ¿Y la mansión?

Wesker: Tambien.

Gaby: Cierto. Pero… Wesker ¿No eras tú la mano derecha de Spencer? ¿No tenías un puesto importante en Umbrella?

Wesker: Renuncié

Blanca: ¿Y los S.T.A.R.S.?

Wesker: Ya no tenían utilidad para mí, y con eso del incidente de la mansión… deserté.

Blanca: Bueno mi amor ¿Y qué haces ahora?

Wesker: Me arrepiento ¬¬.

La pelirroja se le acercó a James con una sonrisa.

Gaby: ¿Y tu amor? ¿No eres un prestigiado científico, doctor o algo así?

James: Pues digamos que me dedico al entretenimiento de las masas… (Susurrando) Masas de nacos que toman camiones que huelen a sobacos, patas y cola…

Gaby: Pero… ¿por qué ya no eres científico?

James: Descubrí que mi verdadera vocación era la música… ;_; -(Miente)

Blanca: Oh, así que canta ópera ¿O no Doc?

James: Eh… en un principio sí pero… Cambié de estilo… ya sabes, hay qué modernizarse y eso…

Wesker y Billy reían disimuladamente…

Gaby: ¿Cantas rock? (ilusionada) ¿Eres metalero?

James: Pues… sí… se puede decir que… metalero (recordando que utilizaba una lata vacía de metal como güiro en los camiones mientras cantaba sus cumbias)

Blanca: Oye, Jimmy… ¿Y tus sanguijuelas?

James: (haciéndose el fuerte intentando no llorar) Me aburrieron…

Gaby: ¡Ay no!

Blanca: ¿Qué? ¿A poco tenías muchas ganas de verle sus gusanos cochinos?

Gaby: ¡No, pendejis! Pero… si se aburrió de sus sanguijuelas… seguro se aburrirá de mí…

Blanca: Pues bueno, ¿Pero lo gozado quien te lo quitará? ¿Y tu Billy? ¿Qué onda con tu vida?

Billy: Pues… me dejaron escapar, estoy técnicamente muerto, así que tengo que ocultar mi identidad. Vivo aquí y hago cosas de la casa.

Gaby: No, pos sí… (Mirando el lugar tan destartalado y recordando sus trusas cochinas) Eres chingón como amo de casa.

La castaña abrazó al convicto.

Blanca: No te preocupes chiquitín. De hoy en adelante nosotros cuidaremos su casa.

Gaby: Oye Billy ¿Y Rebecca?

Albert Wesker y James Marcus comenzaron a hacerle señas desesperadas para que se callara. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Billy: Bueno… ella… ella… ;_;

Wesker: (Interrumpiendo) Pues… Billy y ella tuvieron una historia… poco agradable.

James: Sí ¿Para qué recordar que salió con el una semana para a los dos días dejarlo por el tal Chris Redfield?

Wesker le dio un golpe en el hombro al científico mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras Billy sollozaba

Gaby: Oh… lo siento mucho Billy…

Blanca: (Abrazándose a Billy) Ay no te preocupes nene… yo estoy contigo.

Billy: ¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! (sollozó) ¿Qué chingados tiene el pinche Chris que no tenga yo?

James: (Sacando un enorme rollo) Pues para empezar es más joven…

Wesker: (A Blanca en el oído) Ya habló el quinceañero….

James: (continuando) Comparten intereses, trabajan en el mismo lugar, no es prófugo, está oficialmente vivo, y apuesto a que el sí se cambia los calzones. Por cierto… ¿Ya dije que el tipo TRABAJA?

Wesker: Y tiene el pene más grande…

Todos voltearon a mirar al rubio impactados mientras a Blanca le escurría un hilito de sangre por la nariz al imaginarse un montón de escenas en las que Wesker podría tener contacto con el falo del muchacho. Al mismo tiempo, Albert miró a todos inexpresivo hasta que Billy ocultó su entrepierna y dijo:

Billy: No mames… ¡Pinche jotoooo!

Wesker: ¡Momeeento! Yo no lo dije de esa manera… ¡Me encantan las Viejas!

Marcus: Clarooo… Por eso sabes cómo lo tienen Billy y Chris… Y yo que me bañaba contigo para ahorrar agua… Perversote, ni de broma me agacho por el jabón.

Blanca: (a Gaby en el oído) O sea… el señor no dice que no volverá a bañarse con él, si no que no se vaa agachar por el jabón.

Gaby: Hasta los genios dicen pendejadas…

Wesker: A ver, Doctor Marcus…. No nos hagamos pendejos: A Billy medio edificio se lo conoce con eso de que anda en trusas rotas todo el día… O sea… ¡NO MAMES PINCHE BILLY! ¿Qué tienes dientes en el pito o qué? ¡Se te sale todo! Pareces una salchichonería con patas… Para eso mejor sal encuerado.

Billy: ¡Ay no! Qué vergüenza…

Marcus: Bueno, ya… lo de Billy arreglado ¿Y lo de Chris? ¿Cómo nos lo explicas?

La castaña se le abrazó a Wesker con una lujuria pocas veces vista en ella

Blanca: Entonces… ¿Abusabas de tu poder como su superior para hacerle cosas indecibles en lugares oscuros mientras él te rogaba por piedad pero que en el fondo tú sabías que rogaba por que no te detuvieras?

Marcus se inclinó hacia Gaby para hablar disimuladamente con ella ignorando el que Billy casi vomitaba.

Marcus: Oye… Tu amiga es medio bipolar ¿verdad?

Gaby: Poquillo… ¿Y tú qué tal?

Marcus: ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? (Con una sonrisa pícara)

La chica estaba a punto de dar su respuesta cuando Wesker interrumpió exaltado.

Wesker: ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que pasa es que como su capitán de S.T.A.R.S. Me tenía que encargar de su evaluación médica… Se lo ví a todos (comenzando a temblar asqueado)… Hasta a Barry… brrrrr… :s

Al oir eso último, James (siendo tan ateo) se persignó repetidamente.

Blanca: (decepcionada) Aaaawww… Bueno… ¿Y qué hay de comer?

Gaby: Qué cambio de tema tan drástico…

Wesker: Frijoles…

Billy: Con todo y piedritas…

Marcus: Pa' que tengan muchos minerales…

Gaby: No pos… ¡Piedritas!

Blanca: A ver… Gaby, voy a conseguir un chorizo y tortillas, y tú mientras limpia los frijolitos… Porque eso de las piedritas nomás no me suena a buena idea.

Billy: Pero no tenemos dinero.

Gaby: No pos eso está claro… Con el hoyo en la pared, el pozo donde debería estar el inodoro… y tus calzones… es obvio que no tienen nada de dinero.

Blanca: No te preocupes, papi… a Blanca Lilia Ramirez Casados no se les cierran las puertas. Así que muchachos, ustedes siéntense a ver la tele y disfruten.

Blanca llegó cargada de comida después de un rato, los frijoles estaban limpios y Gabriela se dispuso a cocinar. Había frijolitos con chorizo, tortillas calientitas, huevos con jamón y jugo de naranja. Los tres hombres comieron como si no hubiera un mañana. (Siendo sinceros, qué tantas oportunidades tendrían de comer así)

Billy: Qué ricooooo…

Wesker: Estos frijoles me supieron a gloria… y esos huevooos-

Marcus: Seeeeehhhh…. (Sobándose la barriga)

Wesker: (en voz baja) Ya cásese doc… No la deje huir…

Billy: Sabe cocinar y todo… Mejor que sus pinches sanguijuelas inútiles… (Ignorando a las chicas)

Blanca: No, pos sí… Gaby… te quedó re bueno.

Gaby: Osss… ya sabes… Además tú trajiste el mandado ¿De dónde sacaste tanta cosa, tú?

Blanca: Pos nomás fui de puerta en puerta, y en cuanto dije que era pa' estos casi me echan el refrigerador encima. Se ve que sus vecinas los quieren rete harto…

Marcus: Nos quieren pero encuerar… pinches viejas urgidas…

Gaby: Buenooo, ya comimos ya tenemos pa'l desayuno ¿Pero cómo nos vamos a acomodar esta noche?

Los tres apuntaron a la chica de su elección gritando al unísono:

Los tres: ¡YO CONTIGO!

Gaby se levantó alegremente ya que había sido apuntada por el doctor Marcus, mientras su amiga había sido escogida por los otros 2

Gaby: Bueno :D

Blanca: (sentándola de un jalón) Neh, neh… no pinchis mames… Apenas lo conociste hoy. Y peor aún: ¡Apenas los conocí hoy! Y no me quiero quedar solita con un… hombre.

Marcus: Bueno, bueno… Ustedes se quedan en el cuarto de Billy, y él se duerme con Wesker.

Billy y Wesker: ¿Pero por qué?

Marcus: Para empezar tu cama es la más grande, Billy. Y en segunda: Mi cuarto está lleno de ejem mis posters de anatomía u_uU. Y en tercera: yo duermo encuerado… tú NO quieres estar ahí.

Gaby: ¡Yo sí! :D

Blanca: ¡GABY!

Gaby: ¡Blanca! (suplicante)

Marcus: Blancaaa… (rogando)

Wesker: James D:

Marcus: ¡Weskeeeeer!

Blanca: ¡JAMES! D:

Wesker: (fastidiado) Gaby…

Gaby: Blancaaaa ;_; (Acusando a Wesker)

Billy: ¡BILLY! :D

Todos voltearon a ver al ex convicto al mismo tiempo.

Billy: Yo también quería entrar a la trifulca

Wesker: Uy sí… solito porque me conviene… Además ¿Qué es todo eso de los "Posters de anatomía"? ¿Ahora así se le dicen a sus revistas guarras?

Marcus: Revistas guarras que te recuerdo: TU ME COMPRAS.

Wesker: ¿Por qué chingados le compro todo a todos?

Billy: Como sea… Nomás no me manden al sillón.

Esa noche había sido decidida y había tenido que llevarse a cabo muy temprano ya que ese día les cortaron la luz. Y para empeorar las cosas se desató una tempestad. Billy se encontraba acostado con Wesker abrazando su telechubbie de peluche. Mientras Wesker solo atinaba a decirle "No se vale cucharear"

Por otro lado James no podía dormir, no sabiendo que en el cuarto de al lado se encontraba su chiquitita. Había decidido esperar a que Blanca se durmiera para ir por ella… de esa noche no pasaría.

Mientras en la habitación de las chicas.

Blanca: No chiiinguees… están más amolados de lo que pensé… Hay que hacer algo, Gaby… Gaby… ¿Me estás oyendo, chingado?

Gaby: ¡Ah! Perdón… estaba pensando… en mi querido James…. En el cuarto de al lado…

Blanca: ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Gaby: Tu sabes que sí… le tengo ganas desde que lo conozco.

Blanca: Bueno, manita… No quiero que digas que te jodí la libertad así que… Ve a su cuarto y viólalo. Te doy chance… ¿Gaby?

Su amiga había desaparecido para segundos después atravesar la cortina del cuarto del doctor Marcus topándose con el cara a cara.

Marcus: Gabriela… ¿Pero qué…? O/o

Gaby: Doctor Marcus… sé que puedo sonar muy güila pero… Hágame lo que quiera…

Marcus: Bueno… No tienes que decírmelo dos veces :D (Cargándola en vilo)

Como era de esperarse, los sonidos de su amor invadieron el departamento rápidamente, aún sobre el sonido de la tormenta sus gemidos eran más fuertes alertando a un Wesker y a un Billy medio dormidos y ardidos de que el viejo se les haya adelantado.

Billy: ¿Eso es…? O_o

Wesker: Sí, Billy U_Uu

Billy: ¡No se vale! (abrazando su telechubby)

Justo en ese momento oyeron los débiles toquidos en su puerta.

Blanca: Muchachoooos… ¿Puedo entrar?

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y acto seguido, Billy lanzó a su muñeco a un rincón mientras Wesker se acomodaba el cabello y se colocaba de nuevo sus lentes obscuros. Estaba a punto de abrirle cuando Billy lo detuvo, Se revisó los calzoncillos comprobando que estaban limpios y lo dejó proceder.

Wesker: ¿Qué pasa, querida?

Blanca: Gabriela me dejó solita y tengo miedo…

Billy: ¿A dónde se fue?

En ese momento se oyeron los fuertes gritos que llegaban de la otra habitación

Gaby: (gritando extasiada) ¡SIIII! ¡ASÍ! ¡DURO, DUROOOOO!

Marcus: ¿Quién es tu papi? ¿QUIEN ES TU PAPI?

Gaby: ¡TUUUUU!

Marcus: DULCE GATITA… ¿A QUIEN LE PERTENECES? ¿DE QUIEN ERES?

Gaby: ¡A TI! ¡SOY TUYAAAA! ¡SOLO TUYAAAAA!

Bastó con que aquello comenzara a oírse para que la castaña saltara a la cama ajena cubriéndose hasta las orejas con las cobijas ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos.

Blanca: ¿Lo ven? No solo la cochina tormentaaa… ¡HAY FANTASMAS!

Billy y Wesker: Aaaaaawwww… ¡cosiiiii!

Billy: Pues tú dirás, Wesker… ¿Cómo nos arreglamos?

Wesker: Solo por hoy, Billy… vamos a darle un sándwich.

Blanca: Pero no tengo hambre…

Wesker: Esto va a ser taaaan divertido…

Después de un rato acostados, los gemidos no paraban y provocaban que los cuerpos de Billy y Wesker comenzaran a responder… lo cual no era nada agradable ya que se encontraban apretados contra el cuerpo de Blanca en un intento de caber los tres en aquella camita.

Blanca: Billyyyyyy…. Tu lámpara se me está encajando en el vientre…

Billy: Ay… ¡Perdón! (removiéndose avergonzado) u/u

Blanca: Weskeeeeer…. La tuya se me encaja en el… la retaguardia…

Wesker: …. Aguántate… ¬u¬ (apretándola más contra sí)

Billy: El que dijo que no se valía cucharear…

Blanca: Ay ¿Por qué me aprietan tanto? Hace mucho calor y ustedes están re-calientes…

Billy: ¿Cómo no quieres que estemos calientes con todo ese ruido?

Blanca: ¿Les excitan los fantasmas? D:

Wesker: ¿Pa qué nos hacemos weyes, niña? Bien sabes que esos no son fantasmas… ni éstas son lámparas.

Blanca: Por mi salud mental prefiero pensar que sí.

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaban tranquilamente. Gabriela y el doctor Marcus emanaban felicidad, Billy y Wesker lucían contentos y Blanca tenía un rostro que delataba que no habían podido dormir en toda la noche.

Gaby: ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

Wesker: Mientras no repitan lo de anoche…

Marcus: (Riéndose estúpidamente) Jijijiji n/n

Gaby: ¿Nos oyeron? O/O

Billy: ¿Quién no los oyó?

Blanca: Deja tu… ¡Los pinches fantasmas que no dejaron de joder anoche! Y este par de calientes que les excita lo paranormal…

Gaby: ¿Fantasmas?

Billy y Wesker miraron a la pelirroja y afirmaron:

Los dos hombres: Fantasmas…

James terminó su desayuno y se levantó alegremente dirigiéndose a la pelirroja:

Marcus: Bueno, mi amor ¿Qué dices si te llevo a conocer la ciudad?

Gaby: Siiiii n_n

Los dos salieron del departamento tomados del brazo entre nubes. Ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres.

Blanca: Hacía mucho que no la veía tan feliz…

Billy: Y qué decir del doctor… Yo que juraba que era Gay. Y anoche me dio una serenata de hombría…

Wesker: Bueno Billy (lanzándole un billete) ¿Por qué no te vas por el pan mientras yo me doy tiempo de conocer a Blanquita?

Billy: ¿Y qué dijiste? "Este pendejo ya se largó, así que hoy cena "El Tyrant" ¿no?

Blanca: ¡Sí Billy, vamos por el pan! n0n ¡Nos vemos Wesker!

Billy y Blanca se fueron dejando solo al rubio.

Wesker: Maldito karma… no vuelvo a traicionar y asesinar a nadie… u_u

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos transortes urbanos de la ciudad, el ex doctor James Marcus y su mujer iban parados no muy cómodamente agarrados del pasamanos ya que dicho microbús se encontraba repleto de gente y uno que otro animal selvático..

Gaby: Y a todo esto, mi querido James… Si eres un músico famoso y todo esto… ¿Por qué vives tan jodido?

Marcus: Por que descubrí que una vida llena de lujos y riquezas es vacía y no deja recompensas…

Gaby: (Mirándolo incrédula) Sí… Claaaaaaaaaaarooooo…. Bueno pero ¿Por qué andar en mico?

James: Para darme baños de pueblo y que no se me suba a la cabeza. Si me conoces debes saber que me vuelvo loco fácilmente; Primero experimento con sanguijuelas, luego con ratones para terminar experimentando con seres humanos (Su voz se torna más triste) y luego tus dos estudiantes más preciados te matan a tiros, se burlan de ti cuando ya estás moribundo y terminas hundido pudriéndote en una alcantarilla asquerosa durante diez años T_T Terminé convertido en un papacito, pero eso no quita el sufrimiento por el que pasé… ¡y las balas queman! ¡QUEMAAAAAAAAAAAN!

En ese momento se soltó llorando sobre el pecho de la pelirroja mientras todos en el camión se les quedaba viendo sin entender el por qué ese tipo de vestido era tan dramático. Gabriela consolaba a su hombre.

Gaby: Ya, ya no llores… mira el lado bueno ¡Me tienes a mí!

Marcus: Pues sí… pero… aparte de todo terminé viviendo con uno de los que me asesinaron esa vez… Y Billy… que también me asesinó.

Gaby: Pudo ser peor… pudiste terminar viviendo con Spencer.

Marcus: No pos sí…

En ese momento, el micro se paró y se subió una señora de rostro cacarizo de vestido floreado con su hijo tomado de la mano, un niño dientón que escupía al hablar.

Niño: ¡Mira mamá! ¡Es el tipo del vestido que canta!

Mamá: Ay si mi'jo… A ver señor Hippie ¡Aviéntese la del garrote!

Todos en el camión: ¡SII, SIII! ¡LA DEL GARROTE!

Alguien entre la multitud: ¡Ay qué rico!

Negas: ¡Cállate Chekercukis! ¡No estés chingando!

La pelirroja volteó a mirar a su novio.

Gaby: ¿Qué no eras metalero? D: ¿Qué es eso de "El garrote"?

Marcus: O_o El garrote… ya sabes… lml (-_-)lml ¡EL GARROTEEEE! (En voz rasposa y profunda soltándose de la barra)

En ese momento el camión se paró bruscamente provocando que se diera de lleno en la cara contra un rinoceronte que quién sabe qué chingados hacía en una ciudad dentro de un micro, pero ahí estaba.

Rinoceronte: ¡Pos no quería caminar, pinche narrador!

La pelirroja extendió su mano hacia el otrora científico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Gaby: ¿Te encuentras bien amor?

Marcus: Es que así es… así es… Dices el título y te das de topes contra un rinoceronte cualquiera.

Rinoceronte: ¡Cualquiera su madre! Uno se escapa de áfrica pa' que lo respeten, no pa que den de topes en un camión. ¡Respéteme pinche Hippie!

Camionero: ¡Óyeme pinche Hippie! Respétame a los clientes… está bien que te dejo subirte al camión de a grapa, pero no abuses.

Marcus: ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no soy Hippie!

Gaby: (calmándolo) Ya, amor tranquilo… ignóralo y mejor agárrate.

Marcus se sujetó de nuevo del pasamanos. Gabriela miró a su alrededor y vió que cerca de ellos se hallaba un hombre de traje café con el cabello completamente rizado que los miraba insistentemente. Gaby le habló a su –suponía ella- novio al oído:

Gaby: James… ¡Ese wey tiene cara de pervertido! ¿Qué hacemos?

Marcus: Tú tranquila, princesa. Si se atreve a acercarse a ti, no sale vivo de éste camión.

Ellos platicaban tranquilamente pero la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse perturbada por la presencia del hombre del cabello rizado detrás de ellos… parecía que cada vez que volteaba estaba más cerca… El tipo tenía su objetivo claro: Iba tras ese culito sabroso. Poco a poco se acercaba cada vez más hasta que porfín se pegó a ese cuerpo.

Marcus: O_o ¡OIGAME CABRÓN! ¿QUÉ SE CREE? ¡PINCHE JOTO! El que use vesti… Túnica y lleve mi cabello largo no me hace menos hombre.

El "llegador": ¡Ay wey! ¡Ya me salé!

Rinoceronte: ¿Ya ve? ¿Ya ve? ¡Ándele! Por andar molestando rinocerontes inocentes… ¡Se lo abrocharon por culero!

Gaby: ¡Ya hombre! ¡Supéralo! Pinche rinoceronte sufrido… Tas "pior" que Candy Candy… ¡Tráiganme los violines! Pinche dramático…

Rinoceronte: ¡Tú cállate niña grosera! ¡No entiendes los años de sufrimiento y explotación que los rinocerontes hemos sufrido a lo largo de los años!

Marcus: ¡Óyeme! ¡Con mi vieja no te metas!

Rinoceronte: ¡Uy sí, Uy sí! "Mi vieja"… Pobre de la roja que su novio es más femenino que ella.

Gaby: ¡Ora sí te madreo, "cuernitos"! (adelantándose hacia el rinoceronte).

El Negas: ¡Eso! Por mamila, marica y llorón… ¡Pártesela ,rojita!

El microbusero se hartó de tanto desgarriate en su camión, por lo cual tomó una decisión. Paró súbitamente.

Microbusero: ¡SE ME BAJAN TODOS EN ESTE PINCHE INSTANTE! ¡EL RINOCERONTE, EL PERVERTIDO, LA PELIRROJA Y TU TAMBIÉN, PINCHE HIPPIE!

Los mencionados: ¿Pero por qué?

Microbusero: ¿Y todavía preguntan? Tu por pervertido, tu por ser un rinoceronte dramático, tu, pelirroja por andar de picabuches, y tu pinche Hippie, porque ni siquiera cantastes… ¿Don'tá tu pinche lata?

Gaby: (Mirando a James) ¿Lata?

James sonrió avergonzado:

Marcus: Sí… es el nombre de mi banda: "Jaimito su la lata latosa"

Microbusero: No seas payaso, pinche Hippie… ¡Ya bájense a la chingada!

El rinoceronte, el "llegador", James y Gaby se bajaron del micro en una colonia desconocida. El rinoceronte se fue rezongando como siempre, el llegador se fue muy escurrido por la vergüenza de que se le arrimó a un hombre, dejando solo a James y Gabriela. El primero tomó la mano de la pelirroja.

Marcus: Mira qué bonito fraccionamiento te traje a conocer… :D

Gaby miró a su alrededor… basura en el suelo, casas despintándose, un borracho moribundo defecando en una esquina mientras un par de muchachos le tomaba una foto con el celular.

Gaby: No pos sí… muuuy bonito y pintorezco… en especial los decorados al estilo Arale.

James volteó a mirar a la chica.

Marcus: ¿Cómo que "Arale"….? ¡NO VEAS! (tapándole los ojos a la chica)

El antiguo co fundador de Umbrella vió al beodo cagando, y meneando las caderas para darle forma de espiral. Y tapó los ojos de su chica… En cuanto pudo librarse de ese Shock…

Marcus: ¿Dónde carajos fuimos a caer?

Gaby: ¿No que muy conocedor?

Marcus: Es que… me confundí de colonia… Además… ¡Fue el microbusero quien nos bajó!

Gaby: No, amor… como sea… lo que sí te digo, es que tengas mucho cuidado por donde pisas… en especial porque andas descalzo. No quieres terminar con tu hermoso y perfecto pie embarrado de mierda

Marcus: Tienes razón…

En ese momento, oyeron un grito asqueado, y al voltear vieron un muchacho como de secundaria con el pie levantado completamente lleno de mierda ya que lo había hundido hasta el fondo. Gaby y James se aguantaron la risa pero el muchacho no había dado ni dos pasos cuando hundió por completo el otro pie en otro enorme excremento que se encontraba a unos metros. El muchacho se fue de ahí dejando huellas olorosas por donde caminaba. James y Gaby ya no pudieron más y comenzaron a carcajearse a los cuatro vientos.

Gaby: (ahogándose de la risa) De seguro ese es el pisa mierdas de esa familia ¿Qué pedo?

Marcus: Cállate… que Billy es el de nuestra casa… es el único al que le compramos tenis nuevos y siempre deja sus manchones… Siempre las pisa, pero no con tanto cariño…

Siguieron su camino sin dejar de reír, buscando la parada del micro Apenas comenzaban a relajarse pasado el entusiasmo de lo que recién habían visto, cuando Gaby comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo. James la miró sin entender, y ella le señaló la razón de su risa. Una camioneta blanca, con un niño y una niña viajando en la parte de atrás. Lo gracioso era la leyenda en la parte de atrás de la caja de la camioneta: "Peligro, guarde distancia. Transporta equipo radioactivo"

Gaby: Agua... Salsa valentina... y mucho Limón... éstos fueron los ingredientes utilizados para crear a la sopa Nissin perfecta, pero accidentalmente una señora embarazada se acercó demasiado a su horno de microondas mientras sonstenía un tenedor hecho de plomo en su mano! *Pjjjjuuuuuuuuuummmbkjjkgasdh jkd* Y asi nacieron los Niños Ninjas Mutantes Adolescentes Radiactivos X del Espacio! Con sus ultrahipermegasuper poderes el Niño y la Niña dedican su vida a ser paseados en la caja de la camioneta de su papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... *tun-tun turururúruuuun... tun-tun turururúrúnuuuuuun*

James la miró con una cara de estupefacción y entonces se echó a reir como loco.

Marcus: ¡No me digas eso! Suena a algo que estaría viendo Billy en la tele.

Gaby: ¿Neta?

Marcus: Sí… se la pasa viendo cada pendejada en la tele…

La pareja siguió caminando por la calle aplicando su chingativa a todo el que veían, criticando mordazmente a las personas y burlándose de cualquier infortunado sujeto que tuviera algo criticable; que si la muchacha que tenía una cara que parecía una combinación entre un pez gota y un cerdo de los "angry birds", o si el muchacho que iba disfrazado de Robin (el de batman) mas bien parecía ser Shrek que se había comido a Robin, que si aquel parecía marrano parado, que si el otro parecía que se lo habían cojido por el culo diez docenas de viejos… y así iban ellos felices cuando pasan cerca de un niño gigantesco parado con su bicicleta viendo quién sabe qué cosa. Estaban James y Gaby a dos metros de distancia de la criatura cuando la pelirroja lo señaló muerta de la risa.

Gaby: (señalando al niño) ¡Ah jajajajajajaja! No mameeeesssss… ¡NIÑOSAURIOOOO!

El morrito se había dado cuenta de que le habían dicho a él, por lo cual su cara se enrojeció, se puso a llorar y rápido se fue en su bicicleta.

Marcus: (muerto de risa) ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te pasaste, lo hiciste llorar!

La pelirroja y el científico no paraban de reir.

Gaby: No mames… un día me va madrear alguien por andar de hocicona y despotricando contra toda la gente.

James: Si eso pasa yo te defiendo ¡Además así me gustas! Es la primera vez que puedo criticar gente a gusto con alguien.

Gaby: Igual yo…

Siguieron su camino cuidándose de no pisar algún excremento de borracho, cuando a las dos cuadras de donde vieron al niño, repentinamente alguien les gritó

Alguien: ¡Oigan ustedes pinches huercos! ¿Qué le dijeron?

Era una señora morena de cabello rizado corto teñido de rubio, de unos dos metros que pesaba como 140 kilogramos… Era "Doña Saurio", la mamá del "Niñosaurio".

Doña Saurio: A ver cabrones… ¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño!

El argumento era bastante ridículo viniendo de esa señora ya que ella y su hijo eran más grandes y pesados que la pareja. La mujer dio un empujón a la pelirroja.

James: ¡OIGA! (Metiéndose en medio de las dos) ¡USTED ES LA QUE DEBERÍA METERSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO!

Doña Saurio: ¿Quieres que te de una golpiza mariconcito de mierda?

La mujer agarró a James por la túnica, cuando la pelirroja se puso en medio muy apenada.

Gaby: ¡No señora, espere! Fue nuestro error… Verá: Nosotros confundimos a su hijo con un amigo que tenemos… se parecen mucho, en serio.

La mujer soltó a James quien estaba a punto de recibir el golpe estoicamente.

Doña Saurio: No te creo ni madres, güera

Marcus: Es verdad, su hijo es idéntico a nuestro amigo Albert, y pues así le decimos… "Niñosaurio"… "Albert el Niñosaurio"

Gaby: No nos dimos cuenta hasta que salió corriendo… Se lo juro… ¡Que se muera mi tío Spencer que está malito si no es cierto!

La mujer crispó el rostro y los miró fijamente.

Doña Saurio: Si vuelven a hacer eso… si le vuelven a decir eso a mi niño… ¡Voy a mandar a mi marido por ustedes! ¡Lárguense!

Los dos amantes se fueron de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudieron… y una vez lejos de semejante criatura se detuvieron en una parada de microbús a esperar un transporte.

Gaby: ¡Qué miedo con la Doña Saurio!

Marcus: Cierto… no quiero ni imaginarme a un "Don Tosaurio"

Gaby: O peor aún… no vaya a ser un "Don Narco Saurio"

Marcus: Sólo espero que a mi túnica se le seque pronto el miedo… u_u

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Blanca y Billy compraban en la panadería; éste último por supuesto iba disfrazado de mujer. Llevaba un vestido floreado, unas calcetas con chancletas cubriendo sus piernas peludas y una peluca rubia rizada y unos enormes lentes oscuros.

Blanca: Billy…

Billy: (fingiendo voz de señora) ¿Qué pasó corazón?

Blanca: Eres la mujer más fea que he visto…D:

Billy: ¿Y qué hay de la señorita Selastraga?

Blanca: Olvídalo… eres hermosa…

Iban a pagar cuando el encargado muy amablemente se dirigió a Billy con unos cuantos piripos.

Encargado: ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora de los mejores panqués?

Billy: Pues no sé si los mejores, chiquito, ¡Pero sí sé que son todos para ti!

Blanca observaba la escena boquiabierta sin decir ni pío.

Encargado: Como usted es la más fiel de mis clientas, y solo lleva tres bolsitas… le vamos a dar un descuentazo.

Billy: Gracias, papi (pellizcándole una mejilla), si bien sabes que eres mi tendero favorito.

Una vez fuera de la tienda, la chica miraba a su acompañante con un gesto de incredulidad y duda.

Blanca: A ver… déjame ver si mis ojos vieron lo que creo que vi… ¿Soy yo ole coqueteabas al del pan?

Billy: Así me lo deja más barato.

Blanca: ¿Y dónde está tu dignidad, Billy?

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Wesker atendía por teléfono a una de sus clientas:

Wesker: Doña Clotilde… No pienso ponerme una tanga de elefantito, ni me pondré un bigote falso y mucho menos dejaré que me llame "Monchito" por ese precio…

Doña Clotilde: (en el teléfono) Ay rorro, si eso es todo lo que tengo….

Wesker: Mire, ya se… Me pongo la tanga y dejo que me llame "Rorro", pero al pago me agrega una de esas cremas rejuvenecedoras que usa… Funcionan tan bien que parece brujería…

Doña Clotilde: ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BRUJA? Pelado grosero…

Wesker: (fastidiado) Suficiente (cuelga) Voy a salir a despejarme un poco…

Billy y Blanca venían caminando por la calle discutiendo sobre el uso que le darían al dinero sobrante.

Billy: ¿Y si compramos un yate?

Blanca: No seas pendejo, Billy ¿Dónde chinados lo pondríamos? Mejor compremos un perrito

Billy: ¡Ay no! Con lo delicado que es el Dr. Marcus, seguro le sale urticaria… Además, va aprovechar un rato que no estemos para regalarlo, como lo hizo con Fluffy, mi hámster. Y el odia a los perros.

Blanca: Tienes razón, a Gaby tampoco le gustan…

En ese momento, un camión de helados pasaba por la calle opuesta.

Blanca y Billy: ¡HELADOOO!

Corrieron hacia el camión enloquecidos al imaginar la nieve que se comerían. El hombre del camión acelero asustado… estaba acostumbrado a que niños mocosos y chimuelos corrieran hacia él y siempre aceleraba cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, pero no era normal que una muchacha y su horrenda madre lo persiguieran. Y se habría escapado de ellas de no ser porque un rinoceronte se le atravesó, provocando que el heladero se detuviera abruptamente.

Rino: Óigame, pinche camionero ceguetas ¡Respéteme! Vengo de áfrica…

Heladero: Yo vengo de Oregon y no hago tanto pinche drama como usted… ¿Qué en áfrica no le enseñaron a cruzar la calle? ¡Ah, es cierto! Allá no tienen calles.

Rino: ¿Quieres pedo? Ya se te armó la gorda.

Heladero: Gorda está tu madre.

Rino: Mira, pinche heladero, no vengo de buen humor. Vengo de pelearme con un pinche hippie y su novia mamila, por culpa de esos dos me bajaron del camión.

Heladero: No te hagas pendejo, te bajaron por OBESOOOO

En ese momento, Blanca tacleó al heladero quien fue a dar al suelo con ella encima ante la mirada sorprendida del rinoceronte y Billy.

Blanca: ¡TE TENGO!

Rino: Ándele, ándele, ¡Por culero! Pinche heladero pelón.

Heladero: ¡Ora sí hijo de tu cornuda madre! (Intentando levantarse inútilmente ya que la chica seguía encima de él)

Blanca: No, no, no… ¡No se pelee! Solo quiero que me de uno de esos blanquitos pa' chupar…

Heladero: Pos si quieres… ¬u¬

Billy: Habla de un helado, cochino.

De vuelta en el departamento, James y Gaby llegaron a la casa hambrientos y doloridos. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá

Gaby: No mames… pinche Don Tosaurio corría a raja madre…

Marcus: Pos eso quería… Partírnos la madre… Te dije que ya no dijeras cosas.

Gaby: Bien que te reíste con lo de "Don Boobzilla"… Además ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era el hermano del otro?

Marcus: No, pos si… Oye… ¿Dónde están todos?

Gaby: No sé…

Marcus: Al parecer estamos solos…

Gaby: Sí, de hecho…

El ex científico se volvió hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Marcus: No lo entiendes… Estamos tu… y yo… SOLOS…

Gaby: Pos pa' luego es tarde.

Blanca y Billy se dirigían hacia el departamento… la primera comiendo su helado con mala cara y el segundo refunfuñando.

Blanca: No veo por qué tenías qué pegarle a Reggie… ¡Me regaló 6 helados!

Billy: (arremedando a Blanca)Ay por qué tenías qué pegarle a Reggie… Reggie, Reggie, Reggie… ¡Pinche pelón! Sólo te quería rellenar el cono

Blanca: Grosero… No negaré que parecía un poquito interesado en mí…

Billy: Poquito, sí como no… ¡Poquito! Suficiente es tener que compartirte con Wesker como para encima compartirte con"Reggie, el heladero pervertido" Y ni siquiera me has dado un beso. U3U

Blanca: (abrazándolo) Billy, yo te quiero mucho, mi amor… Y lo del beso pues… bueno… si quieres…

Billy: ¿Qué tal si te doy unos besitos en el cuello?

Blanca: Ay Billy, no seas cochino… ¡A mí esas cosas no me gustan! Además van a decir que soy amante de mi madre…

Billy: ¿Ya te han besado en el cuello?

Blanca: No, pos no…

Billy: ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no te gusta? Lo que pasa es que no me quieres…

Blanca: Bueno, ya Billy… Nomás poquito.

El prófugo acercó su rostro suavemente a su cuerpo mientras ella le daba libre acceso a su cuello con expectación. El se inclinó hacia ella ansioso pero con calma. Sabía que era una oportunidad única. Si hacía algo mal se asustaría y no dejaría que se acercara de nuevo. No podía correr ese riesgo.

Estaba a punto de rozar su cuello cuando una botella de agua lo volteó de lleno en el rostro.

Wesker: ¡Quieta ahí, Billyberta!

Billy: ¡Con una chingada, Wesker!

Wesker: ¿Qué crees que haces aprovechándote de mi gordita?

Blanca: Uta… Yo espantada y ni se siente nada (con los ojos aun cerrados)

Albert Wesker tomó a la chica del brazo alejándola de aquel lugar.

Wesker: Vámonos a la casa… no te dejaré salir con este "Perro canelo"

Blanca: Hola, "Wesky" ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Billy corrió tras ellos con las bolsas del pan en las manos.

Billy: De perdido ayúdenme con el pan, ¡No sean huevones!

Despues de un largo rato de caminar, por fín se encontraron frente a la puerta de su departamento, la cual al ser abierta los dejó apreciar claramente todo un concierto de gemidos que venía directamente del cuarto del doctor.

Billy: Ay, no mames... ¿Otra vez?

Blanca: ¡Puta madre! ¡FANTASMAS!

Wesker: (facepalm) No de nuevo…

Y así pasaron los días en aquel destartalado departamento, entre noches enteras que no podían dormir, gritos, peleas, cobradores e intentos fallidos de conquista. Día a día se iban acoplando los unos con los otros, poco a poco las cosas mejoraban gracias a la presencia de aquellas dos divinas diosas (como ellos las llamaban) que llegaron a arreglarles la vida: No solo James se había convertido realmente en un cantante de rock y empezaba a adquirir cierta fama en los "toquines" que les conseguían las chicas. Si bien Wesker seguía de Stripper, con el excelente manejo de su Manager, no solo tenía que trabajar menos por más dinero, sino que ahora ya nadie le ponía la mano encima; era bailarín y nada más. Billy por otro lado, porfín había conseguido un empleo como taxista con una nueva identidad: Amín Nahasamaapetilon, cáda vez que le pedían hablar hindú, soltaba una sarta de balbuceos incomprensibles mezclando idiomas. Tenían una vida felíz, no muy llena de lujos, pero felíz.

Blanca: A ver muchachos, ya les traigo su ropa limpia pa que la acomoden en sus cajones.

Billy: Siempre me sorprende cómo adivinas de quien es cada cosa…

Blanca: Billy, amor es muy fácil: Los vestidos, son de James, las de lentejuelas son de Wesker… y mi vida… Tu eres el único que usa ropa interior de dinosaurios que brillan en la oscuridad.

Wesker: Al menos ya no se te asoma todo ¡Ya hasta se me olvidó como lo tienes! Lástima que el de Barry no lo olvide…

Blanca: Ya. Deja tus traumas para después. Hoy tienes qué atender a la Madmoiselle Angelique, a Miss Estefan y a la señora Mottola.

Wesker no podía creer lo que oía.

Wesker: ¿Me conseguiste a Thalía? Pero había como tres tipos antes de mí…

Blanca: Como si eso fuera tan difícil… sólo tuve que amenazar, chantajear y asesinar a un par de personas. Pero sabía que era especial para ti, mi amor… tenía qué hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos. Sin dejar ninguna huella, claro está…

Wesker: ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo? (sonriendo maliciosamente)

Billy: Pero yo la amo más.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un muy sombrío James Marcus que sin decir palabra alguna, se encerró en su cuarto con su nueva y flamante puerta. Los tres presentes se miraron confundidos. Apenas esa mañana se veía felíz.

Billy: ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?

Wesker: Seguro está celoso de que yo voy a conocer a Thalía.

Billy: No se te olvide traerme una foto o algo…

Blanca: Ya no sean mamones… Algo le pasa al doc. Y si algo le pasa al doc… Es que algo le pasó a Gaby.

En ese momento, Gabriela entró al departamento muy felíz.

Gaby: ¡Blanca! ¡Ya encontré la forma de regresar a casa!

Blanca: ¿A casa? ¿Dónde viven mis padres que no me escuchan, la escuela que no entiendo y mi hermano a quien no quiero? ¿Y por qué querría regresar ahí? Aquí soy ama de casa y madrota…

Gaby: Pos pa reportarnos, ¿No? Mi amá ha de estar re preocupada… Ha de pensar que los narcos me secuestraron.

Blanca: Neta… ya pasó un tiempo, me van a surtir… ¿Qué digo surtir? Me van a resurtir… Pos a empacar nuestras cosas, manita…

Gaby: Por cierto… ¿Y James?

Billy: Fue a hacer lo que voy a hacer yo…

Wesker: ¿Y qué harás Billy?

Billy: A llorar ¿qué más?

Wesker: Voy contigo, Billy… también me hace falta.

Las chicas se dirigieron a su cuarto, en el cual ninguna dormía ya que Gabriela siempre compartía el lecho con el Dr. Marcus, y Blanca tenía miedo de los fantasmas que llegaban sin avisar, por lo cual dormía con Billy y Wesker, quienes nunca se quejaban. Mientras ellas empacaban sus pocas pertenencias, los tres hombres se reunían en el cuarto del doctor. Esas chicas les habían conseguido comida, trabajos bien remunerados, les habían devuelto la dignidad y los habían hecho sentir amados. Ahora que por fín tenían un poco de estabilidad en sus vidas, no podían dejarlas marchar. Ninguno lo dijo, pero sabían bien que si ellas se marchaban, sus vidas volverían a ser lo que fueron antes de ellas… basura.

Wesker: ¿Qué haremos?

Billy: Yo te diré que haremos: Las noquearemos, las encerraremos y nos dedicaremos a amarlas para siempre. ¡No quiero que mi Blanquita se vaya!

Wesker: ¿Crees que yo si? Me consiguió a Thalía, por Dios. Incluso asustó tanto a la casera que ya no me mira… La amo… si es que puedo sentir amor…

Billy: ¿Y usted, doctor? ¡Se nos van! Se nos va nuestra gordita, se le va su pelirroja tetona… Se nos acabó la buena vida… Y a usted se le acabaron sus noches de pasión…

Marcus: ¿CREES TU QUE ESO ME IMPORTA? No me importaría no volver a tocarla siempre y cuando ella estuviera aquí… Por fin alguien me ama y el puto destino se la lleva de mi lado… En verdad disfrutaba su compañía… No se si Wesker pueda amar, pero yo si… y la amo.

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas discutían de manera similar.

Blanca: Gaby… ¿En serio nos vamos a ir?

Gaby: Pues… es lo correcto. Además pues sí extraño a mi mamá y a mi carnal.

Blanca: Pos si… yo extraño mi casa, mi ciudad… mi comida…

Gaby: ¿Y tu familia?

Blanca: No, a esos perros no… pero… por más que extrañe todo lo de allá… aquí tengo lo que siempre quise: Una casa que cuidar, dos buenos hombres que me cuidan y me mantienen… Y tu… tienes a tu James… ¿Cuántas veces no lloraste durante las noches por no poderlo tener? ¿Pa que volvemos allá si aquí estamos felices? Recibimos mucho y no nos exigen nada… lo que les damos es porque queremos… Y ellos nos quieren ¿No? Porque nos quieren, ¿verdad?

Gaby: Pues… ni yo lo sé… Billy sí… Wesker es el que no sé que pedo… En mi caso ya sabes, James y yo… Yo lo amo, lo adoro y de eso no hay duda… pero… ¿El me ama a mí? ¿O solo es el sexo?

Blanca: Yo estoy igual, Se que Billy me quiere… Pero… ¿Me quiere como mujer? ¿Cómo su novia? ¿O solo me quiere para que lo cuide y lo haga sentir querido? Y Wesker… pos Wesker es Wesker… y nos llevamos bien y tenemos mucho en común. Pero no creo que me ame…

Gaby: ¿Y que hay mis bebés? Mis gatitos… Mi mamá no va a tener piedad de ellos… los va a regalar.

Blanca: Y yo vuelvo a lo mismo ¿Qué tengo yo alla? La pinche Chapis ya ni me habla… Aquí me tratan bien y no tengo que trabajar… Pero lo que tu digas, yo te apoyo… porque tampoco quiero estar aquí sola.

Los tres hombres seguían su discusión.

Billy: Hay qué hacer algo… No quiero que mi gordita se vaya… Es tu culpa, Wesker por que nunca le dijiste que la quería… Tu nomás "Thalía, Thalía" ella no hizo nada por ti…

Wesker: Cállate Billy y deja de chillar que me contagias el llanto. Si bien nunca selo dije… se lo he demostrado… siempre la cuido y la trato bien.

Marcus: Wesker… Estás llorando…

Wesker: No, yo no… (con voz quebrada) Solo… me entró polvo en el ojo…

Billy: Pero tienes lentes de sol.

Wesker: Cállate, y Ultimadamente, también está usted llorando, doctor…

Marcus: ¿Cómo no voy a chillar si se me va la cosa que más quiero? Primero mis sanguijuelas, y ahora ella…

Wesker se levantó decidido.

Wesker: ¡Bueno ya! Llorando como maricas no solucionaremos nada… Hay que hablar con ellas y decirles que se queden… rogásrselos si es necesario.

Marcus: SI tu estás dispuesto a ello es que sí la quieres…

Billy: Pues ya dejémonos de mariconerías y hagámoslo…

En ese momento, las chicas ya tenían su equipaje listo. Cada una llevaba una pequeña maleta con algo de la ropa que habían comprado en ese tiempo y muchos recuerdos de las cosas hermosas que habían vivido. Blanca llevaba abrazado el pequeño peluche que Billy le había regalado para que no se asustara de los fantasmas retozones, como ella los llamaba, en la cabeza llevaba un par de gafas negras que Albert Wesker le había obsequiado, dizque para verse más cool, pero que en esos momentos usaba para ocultar el llanto en sus ojos. Por su parte la pelirroja se abrazaba fuertemente a una túnica de James la cual usaba para dormir cuando él no estaba, para poder sentirlo cerca.

Blanca: Por qué la cochina vida es tan… cochina…

Gaby: No tengo idea… pero no es tan cochina… pude estar con él… aunque fuera un tiempo…

Al salir del cuarto, Gaby se topó con James… justo como la primera noche, a excepción de que ahora estaba vestido… y estaba acompañado por los otros dos.

James: Dijiste que me amabas… que jamás me traicionarías… ¿Y ahora te vas? ¿Me dejas solo de nuevo?

Gaby: Las cosas no son así… yo te amo... te adoro… pero debo volver a mi casa con mi familia…

Billy avanzó hacia Blanca y miró a Gabriela con reproche.

Billy: Pues vete tú, si quieres… pero no te lleves a Blanquita, yo la necesito.

Blanca: Billy, alguien que te cuide lo encontrarás fácil… :-(

Billy: No es eso… no se trata de eso… eres tu... yo quiero a mi Blanquita conmigo, no importa que tenga que compartirte con Albert… quédate conmigo.

Wesker en un acto completamente fuera de personaje, se arrojó y se arrodilló abrazándose de las piernas de la chica con fuerza. Pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Wesker: Si no es por él, quédate por mí… sé que soy un maniático, sádico, miserable y traicionero… pero te quiero… te quiero mucho. ¡No te vayas por favor!

Las dos chicas se miraron la una a la otra… ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos que se desbordaban contra su voluntad.

Blanca: Yo también los quiero… Y no me quiero ir de aquí… no quiero estar sin ustedes.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y entonces se limpió las lágrimas para después mirar a James muy seria.

Gaby: ¿Y tu James? ¿Me amas? O solo quieres que me quede para satisfacer sus necesidades.

James: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No seas tonta… ¿No te lo he dicho muchas veces?

Gaby: Sólo me lo dices en esos momentos…

James: Eso no significa que no sea verdad… pero entonces entérate: Te amo y no quiero perderte… nunca.

Billy: Además… Ultimadamente ¿Por qué chingados separarnos si ustedes nos quieren y nosotros a ustedes? Si se tienen que ir, pues nos vamos con ustedes ¿Qué importa empezar desde cero mientras estamos todos juntos? Si encontramos trabajo aquí lo hallaremos allá… pero otras como ustedes no las hallaremos nunca…

Blanca: Gaby, ¿eso se puede?

Gaby: Pues… habría que hacer la prueba…

Después de que todos empacaron sus cosas, se dirigieron a su única vía de regreso a casa. Cada uno se lanzó al pozo sin saber dónde pararían, solo esperando no separarse. Blanca se lanzó tomada de la mano con Wesker y Billy. Después le tocó el turno a James y Gaby. El científico miró a la pelirroja.

James: ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió sin emitir palabra, y entonces ambos se arrojaron al pozo.

Epílogo:

Ciudad Victoria.

Tres meses después aquello había resultado mucho mejor de lo que pudieran imaginar; Blanca había llegado a su casa con los dos hombres. Su familia había reaccionado tal y como se lo había imaginado, completamente iracundos sin escuchar ninguna explicación, pero con ayuda de Wesker y Billy, logró echarlos a todos a la calle. Despues de las primeras 2 semanas, Wesker había conseguido un puesto en la policía en el cual había ascendido rápidamente, ahora trabajaba en la Policía Judicial Federal. Billy, por otro lado con mucho esfuerzo logro cumplir uno de sus sueños de juventud: poner su propia taquería: Tacos "El tatuado". El negocio tuvo mucho éxito, y era muy popular, por lo cual vivían en prosperidad muy felices junto con Albert Wesker.

Gabriela por su parte, llevó a James a su casa y lo presentó con su familia. Su madre estaba encantada con el nuevo yerno, pues era guapo (lo cual mejoraría su descendencia), inteligente, con una carrera y mayor que Gaby, su hermano por otro lado sólo criticó el hecho de que el videojuego de donde procedía tenía muy malos gráficos para después recomendarle a su hermana que tuviera siempre un salero por un lado. Los problemas quedaron resueltos cuando el científico invitó a todos a comer para celebrar el futuro parentesco. James Marcus volvió a ejercer su carrera como Virólogo en el departamento de Investigación de la UAT, ejerciendo también como catedrático en dicha institución.

Ese día, Gaby y Blanca caminaban por la universidad mientras platicaban alegremente. Quienes las conocían, podían notar el cambio en ambas… las dos lucían radiantes de felicidad.

Blanca: ¿Y qué tal le ha Ido a James en su trabajo?

Gaby: Muy bien, gracias… de hecho con lo que gana en investigación, y lo que gana dando clase, estamos bastante bien económicamente… ya está mandando construir una casa grande, la de mi mamá ya está siendo remodelada y acaba de comprar carro… ¿Y a ti qué tal te va con Billy y Albert?

Blanca: Muy Bien, Billy es quien pasa más tiempo en la casa, ya sabes… se baña todos los días y hace unos taquitos bien sabrosos. Y Wesker, ya te imaginarás… disfruta amedrentando a otros…

Gaby: Definitivamente… fue muy bueno caernos en ese pozo…

Blanca: Eso que ni qué…

En ese instante, James llegó con a donde estaban ellas.

James: ¡Hola Blanca!… Gaby, ¿Nos vamos a Almorzar? Que venga Blanca también…

Gaby: Claro (a Blanca) ¿Vienes?

Blanca: Estoy esperando a los muchachos… si no si.

Gaby: Pues no esperes más, están detrás de ti

La chica volteó y al ver a sus dos novios dijo:

Blanca: Oigan, chicos ¿Nos vamos a almorzar con Gaby y el Doc?

Billy: ¡Claro!

Wesker: No veo por qué no

Los muchachos no vieron inconveniente, así que los cinco se dirigieron a la cafetería… Las chicas se adelantaron mientras ellos platicaban sus últimas hazañas laborales.

Gaby: Wey… estoy tan felíz…

Blanca: Y eso que apenas es un comienzo, solo dios abe que nos espera más adelante.

Gaby: Sip, no es un fin es un inicio…

En ese instante, el rinoceronte, que se encontraba esperando la parada del microbús, se volvió hacia ellas y dijo:

Rino: ¡Claro que es un final! Ahí abajo dice, babosas… ¡Ay pero clarooooo! Jamás le hacen caso a a unoooo y todo porque vengo de Áfri…

Albert, Blanca, Billy, Gaby y James: ¡YA CÁLLATEEEEEE, CHINGADOOO!

**FIN**


End file.
